Learning the Hard Way
by Rockman SP
Summary: A Fallout Shelter One-Shot 2: Rockman learns that an angry moderator is a VERY bad thing...


**_Learning the Hard Way_**  
**A TFS One-shot**  
By: _Rockman SP_

"So lemme get this straight..." The Wise Mankey walked alongside the two Authors after coming out of the theatre, his leather jacket billowing lightly in the breeze. "You went onto a 6-month old topic..."

Rockman Special swallowed the last of his popcorn, savoring the salty popped kernels. "Yep, that sounds right..."

The O.M.A took a swig of his Pepsi, raising an eyebrow at the conversation. "...Dug it up..."

"Eeeyup..." Rockman crushed the now-empty popcorn bag and tossed it into a nearby trash can. "That sounds good, too..."

"And you don't even care..." Mankey sighed, putting a hand on his forehead and shaking his furry cranium. "You need to be smacked..."

"Aww, c'mon guys..." Rockman raised his hands behind his head, stretching his back out. "It's not the DUMBEST thing I've done..." He stopped, turning around and inspecting the area. _'Weird... 'Could've sworn I saw something...'_ He shrugged as he continued onward. If he had kept watching a second longer, he would have seen a small lock of green hair hanging from the shadows of the nearby alleyway.

"Can we at least ask why you did it?" The O.M.A asked, pulling a piece of Psygum from the pocket of his blue jeans as the two passed BFK. "It wasn't like you weren't paying attention or something, right...?" Rockman stopped and raised his head to the sky, making the two Authors stop along with him and turn. "You're kidding... right...?" 

"Meh, what can I say...I wasn't paying attention..." SP yawned as he walked ahead of the others. "Besides, who really READS the dates on the posts, anyway..."

"EVERYONE!" Both Authors deadpanned, causing the younger writer to face-vault.

"Did you at least learn your lesson...?" The Poke'Author moaned.

"...Lesson... I was supposed to LEARN somthing...?" Rockman thought to himself for a moment. If one looked hard enough, one might've seen grey smoke coming from his ears. "Hmmmmm... A post is a terrible thing to waste...?"

"No, but I'll remember that one..." Mankey glared at the smart-alek writer. "Try again..."

"Uuummmm... A moderator scorned is Hell above-ground...?"

"N-..." The bespectacled manga artist pondered the quip for a moment. "Well, maybe... But that's not what we're talking about!"

"Then nope, no I havn't..." The writer waved the two off. "Who cares, anyway? So I've got a warning, big whoop-de-do... Besides, its not like Creepy'll try to come and get !"

"HAGASAI-KIIIIIIII!"

The green-haired moderator yelled as he took to the air, stunning the three authors as he raised Rockman's Galactic Mallet over his head. "KIII-YAAAHHHH!" The golden hammer came crashing down over Special's head, the impact creating a massive 'THOOM' that rang throughout the city.

As Mankey and the O.M.A uncringed, Creepy lifted the Galactic Mallet from over Rockman's noggin and let the head rest on the concrete sidewalk. "Jesus, Creepy..." The O.M.A shook his baseball cap-clad head, still trying to rid himself of the ringing in his ears. "... The hell'd you get that thing...!"

The Dan-Fan grinned. "One of the items our 'Special' little friend here lost when Hammerspace went ka-blooey..." Creepy looked down at the minaturized Author. "So have we learned our lesson now, Rocky?"

"Owchies..." His voice came out an octive higher than normal, making him sound like he was squeaking. "Look before you leap...?"

"Good boy!" Creepy patted him on the head and let the hammer fall to the ground. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I think I'll...!" He took another look towards Rockman, raising an eyebrow at him.

"... What...?" Rockman strained his head so he could look at him. "...Cree-py... Why are you looking at me like that...?" He began to inch away as he noticed the hungry gleam in his eyes.

-End-

Author's Notes:  
I couldn't resist...  
I really couldn't... Besides, Mom always told me I had a thick head... Heheh... No hard feelings, Creepy... Oh well, Enjoy the One-shot buddy, you've got another coming!

If you havn't figured it out, 'Hagasayki' is the official 'Attack Rockman SP' phrase... I just hope it doesn't become a trend around here...

Do you notice something different about Mankey and the O.M.A? Well, do'ya?

Forever loyal to the Dark Master,  
Rockman SP and Chaoman.


End file.
